ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton's Betrayal
One night, before Jane can go back to England, Tarzan and Ratchet sees the tree house, which is a bit dirty since the last time Kiva and Kala were there. Kiva: I guess you notice it, huh? Ratchet: I never thought his beginning could start here.. - While looking around the treehouse, Tarzan finds a photo. Ratchet: You already told us that small boy is Tarzan, so who are those guys holding him? Kiva: Tarzan's parents. - Ratchet was shocked by this discovery. Ratchet: ..Horrible. Kala did the right thing by saving Tarzan. You helped them, didn't you? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: You helped us so much, since the first journey. You even helped Tarzan before we got here. - Ratchet hands a communicator to Kiva. Ratchet: I can't thank you enough. Kiva: Aw.. Gosh, Ratchet, you are making me blush.. Ratchet: Use this to call and we will be there. Don't worry about this com. We still got plenty of those. Kiva: Thanks, pal. - A short while later, Tarzan wears a suit and emerges from the treehouse. Kala and Tarzan hugged each other goodbye, but Kiva sensed a dark betrayal, waiting for Tarzan and Jane. Kiva: Oh no.. Ratchet: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm sensing a dark betrayal happening when Tarzan and Jane get on the boat and Clayton and a few other villains are going after the gorillas. Ratchet: This can't be good.. A lot of gorillas could get hurt. - Suddenly, Ratchet has an idea. His plan is to let Tarzan and Jane get on the boat, with Terra along with them and an cloaked earpiece on him, as they are about to discover the mastermind of Clayton's operations. Ratchet: I had an idea. Listen.. - Kiva listens to Ratchet's plan and hoping they would be ready for the fight of Kiva's life. The next morning, Tarzan, Jane and Terra are about to enter the boat. Terra: You're sure about this, Captain? Looks like a bad note. Ratchet: You can comunicate with villains like Clayton easily. Besides, just stick with the plan and we'll bring in backup, if there's an issue. Kiva: And also, try not to get slice like a pepperoni pizza. Terra: It'll take more than swords to take me down. I'll be fine. - As Terra and Tarzan gets on the boat, they are easily overwhelmed by Clayton and a few villains. Terra: I thought you two are finished already.. Gaston: Oh, believe me, Terra. I won't give in defeat that easily. The Riddler: Riddle me this: The more there is, the less you see. What could I be? - Ratchet, Sasha, Clank, Reia, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb and Kiva listening in through Terra's earpiece and Ratchet was shocked to learn the return of two villains. Ratchet: Gaston? Riddler? That's impossible! Kiva: See what did I tell ya? - A mysterious voice, where Ratchet has heard once before, spoke to Terra. ???: Come, now. There's no need to torment. At least, not yet. Kiva: Gorilla Grodd! Ratchet: What!? Reia: Didn't we see him back at Ant Island? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: My guess is, he wants payback for the humiliation we caused him. Clank: ..That's just great. Kiva: Tell me about it, Clank. - Tarzan yells across the distance, even Terk and Tantor heard it. Ratchet: Sounds like that's our cue. It's time to go! - As Ratchet and the gang headed towards the boat, Terk and Tantor followed them. As they get on, Ratchet and Kiva prepared themselves for battle. Kiva fights the Riddler, while Ratchet fights Gaston. With teamwork, they have defeated the villains and rescues Tarzan. Ratchet: That was great, Kiva. Terra, where's Clayton? - Terra points to the jungle. Kiva: Oh, fudge.. He's going after the gorillas! Ratchet: Phineas, Ferb! Keep an eye on the boat, and lock those two in the brig. Ferb: Aye-aye, Captain. Ratchet: This is going to be a long night. I hope you're ready for this.. Kiva: I'm ready. - Ratchet and the gang are getting ready to face Gorilla Grodd and Clayton as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes